User blog:Amz96/Anniversary ending
Hey guys glad you liked this story, Im thinking of posting in on Fan fic, let me know if I should :) anyway. I hope you all likes kim's reaction ! I have also thrown in another suprise in there , anyways here part 5 and im really sorry to say this is the ending Chapter 5 '' ''Perviously --- '' ''Kim walks in, its dark she can hardly see anything, jack is behind her, '' 'Jack: Ok can you close your eyes ' ''kim closes her eyes... and now -- '' ''Jack Turns the lights on: Ok Open your eye Surprise. ' '''''Kim turns round straight to Jack. Kim: I.iis this for me ' '''Jack: You bet babe. ' ''Kim Immediately kisses him. '' 'Jack: Come on lets sit down. ' ''He pulled the chair out for Kim, Kim sat down and he pushed her in,'' '''Jack: Would you like a drink ? Kim: Just a water thanks Jack: Waiter. ''Milton walks out wear a suit. '' Kim: Milton ?? ' '''Milton: Hello mam how are you today. ' '''Kim: Whats going on ?? Jack: we will have a water and a ginger bear. ' '''Milton: Coming right up sir ' '''Kim: What going on, you know our names ''shoulting at him as he walks back into the back area ( Change rooms) '' Jack: Nothing, just wanted to treat my lovely lady tonight. Here i wanted to give you something. ''Jack head here the book '' Kim: What is it ? Jack: Open it ''' ''Kim opens the book and see photos of her and jack that she had never seen before '' 'Jack: Where did you get these photo’s there amazing ?? I Love it ' ''Milton walks back in '' '''Milton: Mam, sir, your drinks. ''He places them down and walks away '' Jack: Im not going to tell you were i got them, I just want to to enjoy them. ' '''Kim: Jerry ' 'Jack: Umm ye.. ' '''Kim: Well thank him, There . OMG Where did you get this one of us, ''Looking at a photo of their first kiss. ''Jack thank you, ''Getting up to go round and sit on his lap, and give him a big kiss that lasted 10 seconds. '' Jack: should we eat ? ' '''Kim: I think we should wait, Lets go and look at these photos. ' ''Jack and Kim go sit against the wall looking at all the photos, laughing about the good time. Jack get’s up, handing his hand out to Kim. '' '''Jack: Come on, lets go have dinner. They both go sit back at the table, '' '''Milton: are you ready to order ? Kim: Yes, ' '''Milton: Great, Chop chop, bring the food out ' ''The food comes out and its the regular, from falafel Phils. '' ''Jack and Kim start eating and talking, laughing, stare into each others eyes stuff like that. '' ''1 hour after dinner '' '' Kim: Thank you Jack this is the most amazing night. ' Jack: Your welcome babe, One last thing before we go. ''' '''Kim: Sure what is it ? Jack: Do you wanna dance ''' '''Kim: I’d love to, but we don’t have any music. ? Jack: Mika ?? can you turn it to a slow song I wanna dance with the most amazing girl in the world. ''' '''Mika: You got it !! ''Mika turns on the music. '' ''its Kim’s favorite song, Jack pulls her in close, she leans in to his chest, the lights are dimmed, they are swaying back and forth. Kim looks up at Jack, '' Kim: You know you didn’t have to do this ''' '''Jack: Why ?? Kim: I know you for got ? Jack: Really. was it obvious. ' '''Kim: Nt really, but i kinda worked it out. ' ''Jack and Kim whispering to each other. '' 'Jack: Well ill be early on one thing .. ' '''Kim: and whats that ? Jack: The first time ''' ''Kim abruptly kissed Jack '' 'Kim: We kissed, ' 'Jack: Yes. I love you Kim Crawford. ' 'Kim: I love you to Jack brewer. ' 'Jack: And thats why I want you to have this ' ''Jack pulls out a box, Mika stops the music, everything goes silent, Milton, jerry, Julie and grace come out. He hands the box to Kim. She opens it and there is a ring in side, while jack kneels down on his knee Kim: Jack Chuckling a little ''were only 16. ' 'Jack: Its a promise ring. ' 'Kim: Its beautiful ' 'Jack: and I promise you that what ever happens to us, if we break up stay together, Get married, I will support you. So ' 'Kim: Yes ' ''Jack hops up and places the ring on her non ring finger. They both Hug '' '''Kim: and I promise you Jack brewer that I will always be there for you, if we are not together, and If we are, I will do everything. ''Kim places the ring on jack ring finger. '' Kim: Now on to other business, Did you guys all help ?? The Gang saying one at a time, Mika: Yup, Milton and jerry : sure did Julie: Yes Grace: Id do anything for you. ' '''Kim: Aw Come here.. ' 'The gang hugs ..... then a random stranger runs in calling Jerry’s name. ' 'Stranger: Jerry, Jerry. ' 'Grace: DAD !!! ' 'Jerry: Dad is that you, and Wait he’s your dad ' 'Stranger: Yes, ' 'Jerry: What is it, ' 'Dad: I have some good news, Ive spoken to mum and she said that we can share the weeks, three weeks you will be with mum and the three weeks you will be with mum ' 'Grace: NO !! ' 'Jerry: Sounds Swag dad ' ''The End !!! ''' ' Hey guys thx for reading, hope you enjoyed the story, agian, let me know if it worth posting on Fanfic, Please Please dont be afforaid to comment :) love you all ''' Category:Blog posts